No One Deserves It
by harleyquinn990
Summary: Superfamily AU When Tony loses his temper and lands a hit on a 14 year old Peter, he needs a certain Archer's help to make sure his son isn't afraid of him.
1. Chapter 1

_**First Fanfic on here! Reviews are welcome! Written with another person over Omegle!**_

* * *

"Peter! Peter wait I'm sorry!" Tony yelled to his 14-year-old son as he sprinted up the stairs to his room. He felt awful. It was stupid, all he did was break a few things, he didn't deserve to get hit by his own father. and now, Tony was terrified that he would become his own father, hopefully Steve could help him and this situation. And hopefully Peter would forgive him.

"Leave me alone." Peter yelled back and tried to wipe the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. He stormed into his room and slammed the door shut, locking it. Sure, Tony and him had their arguments but the man had /never/ put a hand on Peter...and he hadn't even meant to break those things...really it had been an accident.

Tony stood outside Peter's door. Mentally slapping himself over and over again. He didn't want Peter thinking that this would ever happen again. He didn't want his own son to be afraid of him. "Pete I am so sorry." He whispered through the closed the door. He wasn't even sure Peter heard him.

Peter did indeed hear him. He had slumped down to the floor and was now leaning with his back against the door. "Go away..." he said through tears and stifled a sob.

Tony sighed, having no idea what to do. His father never tried to apologize to him when _he_ was younger. Tony leaned against his son's door. "Peter, please open the door. I promise not to to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you."

Peter snorted. How could he say something like this after he had hurt him...it had happened...who said it wouldn't happen again? "Just leave me alone, Tony." he said sharply and got up, rubbing his eyes.

"OK kid, I'm leaving. if you anything just asked Jarvis." Tony pushed himself off the wall and headed downstairs. He needed to give Peter some space. But someone also needed someone to be there for him. Tony definitely wasn't at the top of that list. Steve wasn't even in the house. Someone who got almost the same treatment when they were younger would be nice. The only one who really stood out was Barton. Hopefully he was still here.

Peter threw himself down on his bed and buried his head in his pillow. He wished his Pops was there...he didn't even want to talk to Tony ever again...The man could say a million times that he was sorry...

* * *

Clint was sitting in the common living room a few floors down in the Tower, cleaning his bow.'Great, he could kill me just right now if he wanted, after what I did.' Tony thought to himself. "Barton." He got the blonde archer's attention. "You will hate me after I tell you this but I need you help with something.

Clint looked up and raised one brow at Tony. "You need _my_ help?" he asked warily and put the bow down on his legs. Tony looked honestly shaken, so Clint decided to spare him any further comments...

"Well Peter might have ran into- that's a lie. I might have accidentally- that's a lie too." Tony stuttered. Not wanting to admit this to anyone, let alone the man who is almost as protective as Steve over Peter. He buried his head in his hands and said as quickly as he could, "I hit Peter because he accidentally broke some things in my lab and now i feel awful because i have no idea what to do and your the only person in this whole place who gets it and I need you to talk to him because right now he honestly wants to never see me again which i understand but i still feel awful about and please help."

"You did what, Stark?" Clint asked, straightening up and tightening the grip on his bow. He knew Tony could be short tempered but he had never expected the man to hit his son. Clint slowly got up and put the bow down on the couch "For heaven's sake, Tony." he said and walked over to Tony, pulling his hands from his face. "You know I would really love to beat the shit out of you right now...but I'll leave that to Steve..." he said bluntly and looked at the genius.

"I know, I know I am an awful person and I totally deserve to get the shit beaten out of me. God Barton I am a terrible man. I'm not even a man, I am a worthless piece of garbage that does /not/ deserve to have a wonderful son like Peter."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Cut that crap, Stark. You're not an awful man..." he said and let his arms sink to his sides. "You're an ass...yeah." he shrugged. "But I know you're not a bad father...I've seen you with Pete...and the way he talks about you.." he said and it was true. It was obvious that Peter loved his parents to death. He usually got along with Steve better than Tony but Clint supposed that was because Peter could be just as stubborn as Tony. Sometimes it was hard to believe the two were not related.

"Yeah, well, don't expect to hear anything ever again. Can you please talk to him for me." Tony was practically begging him.

Clint sighed. "I will...for Peter's sake..." he said and took a step back from Tony. "But don't think I'll try to convince him to forgive you for that shit, Stark." he added. "I mean knowing Peter the kid probably will...but he won't forget it." Clint said, speaking from experience. "You gotta live with that now."

"I know." He whispered to himself. "Thank you. He said softly as Barton walked up to Peter's room.

* * *

Might add another chapter onto this if people want it! Or if I want it...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2! I had a few requests over the night and this morning, and I quickly wrote it up a few hours ago! Review if you like it or have any improvements! The italics are a flashback.**_

* * *

Clint walked up towards Peter's bedroom, still angry at Stark downstairs. He waited outside the teen's door for a few moments trying to conjure up something to say without making it worse. He was a man of action, not one of words.  
"C'mon Barton what did you do?" He asked himself, recalling the memories of Barney and him sitting in their room after his father had to many drinks after work.

* * *

_"Boys, your father's asleep, can you open the door for me?" Edith Barton stood outside her sons' door. It opened up for her to see an 11 year old Barney with the younger 8 year old Clint huddled at the base of his bed. Both had rapidly forming bruises around their upper arms, one on Barney's chin. Edith walked into the room and sat down by Clint, Barney following her. "I'm sorry kids. I should have told you be was coming home earlier."_  
_ "It's not your fault mom." The eldest told her. They all knew that Edith blamed herself, Harold Barton had never laid a hand on her, only the two boys._  
_ "EDITH GET DOWN HERE!" The three heard from downstairs._  
_ "You said he was asleep!" Barney said, afraid._  
_ "I thought he was, I'll see what he wants and come right back, OK? I love you both so much." The mother kissed her sons and walked downstairs._

* * *

Clint shakes the memory out of his head. That was one of the better nights night when they didn't get a second serving. The archer focused on the task at hand and knocked on the door.  
"I told you to go away!" Peter shouted through the door.  
"He did, Pete it's Clint. You wanna let your uncle in?" There was a few moments of silence before the door finally opened, Peter jumping back on his bed before it fully opened and Clint walked in.  
"What do you want?" Peter said, his faces shoved in a pillow.  
"Well I want a Ducati but you know, that's not really the problem right now kid." Clint joked as he sat down on the floor by the teens bed. "It's what do you want to hear?"  
Peter thought about the question. He didn't know what he wanted to hear. "Not an apology." He knew that was for sure.  
"And I'm not going to give you one. I'm not going to tell you that it doesn't matter, I'm certainly not going to tell you that this is your fault, because it never will be, and I'm am definitely not going to tell you to go back downstairs and forgive him."  
"Then What's the point of even coming up here?"  
"I am going to tell you that your father loves you more than anything. But sometimes he gets angry over nothing and things happen. Today was particularly worse."  
Peter scoffed. "Yeah, he sure loves me."  
"Hey." Clint turned and sat on the bed with him. "Your father loves you more than anything, and I can prove that."  
"Really?" Peter asked sarcastically.  
"Yes, but first I am going to tell you a story about a 6 year old boy, who had to hide in a closet while he listened to his older brother get the shit beaten out of him by his father. And when the father found closet boy, the same happened. And when it was over do you know what the father did?" Peter said nothing, having an idea where his uncle was getting his story from. "The father went upstairs to his room. And went to sleep. Said nothing to either of the brothers. Just left them on the kitchen floor. Mom wasn't home, they didn't know what to do. Their father had never hit them before, but one day out of nowhere this whole thin happened. Bu all the younger boy wanted was for the dad to say he still loved him and that he was sorry. But that didn't happen. Because the dad didn't care about the kid one bit. And Pete what exactly did your father do right after he realized what he did?"  
After moments of the lesson slithering into Peter's teenage skull, he finally responded. "He said he was sorry." He whispered.  
"Yeah kid. And trust me he is. He hates what he did with every fiber of his being. I'm not saying he won't do it again, which I personally think he won't, but don ever forget that he loves you."  
Peter sat up his bed and hugged his Uncle, something not done in years. "I'm sorry Uncle Clint."  
"Don't be." Peter pulled away, and Clint got a look on the bruise on the kids jaw. "Do you want some ice for that?"  
"Yeah, thanks." Peter watched his Uncle walk out of his room, realizing that first thing tomorrow he'll tell his dad he forgives him.

* * *

_**Behold probably one of the worst endings ever! Yeah I liked most of it but then the ending came and I just spit out some words that made some sense. Yeah. I might do Steve's POV when Tony tells him if I wasn't so horrible at him. Yeah... But Thanks for all the favorites and reviews!**_


End file.
